


A Different Kind of Hanahaki

by SarcasticaLily



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete but i can't find the button, Flowers, Gen, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, clipping is my version of cutting kindof, how do tag, i dont know how i feel about it, writing this was weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticaLily/pseuds/SarcasticaLily
Summary: Lance clips his flowers in the morning, no matter how much it hurts and no matter what the others think of him.Instead of flowers growing in your lungs because of unrequited love, they grow from your head and hair because of overthinking, with the flowers symbolizing what you feel when you're thinking. (Very open to suggestions!)





	A Different Kind of Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> after Keith's Galra reveal, before Shiro vanishes
> 
> If you can think of anything i can do to improve it, feel more than free to tell me in a comment

Mornings were supposed to be easier then this. Lance was supposed to be bursting with energy, not exhausted. To be fair, he did have to put on his face mask, meditate while waiting the 20 minutes to take it off, clip the buds that grew during his attempt, and take a shower to wash out the blood that dripped from the bases, gritting his teeth as the water stung the wounds where he had cut too deep and the shampoo felt like white hot fire. 

Meditation was hard, but Lance knew that he had to at least try. It was hard when everything he used as a base was light years away, the sound of the waves crashing on the beach, his siblings breathing beside him, the sizzling of the oil while his mama made dinner. Group meditation was slightly easier but then he had to be very careful. It was expected for all paladins to have some growth showing in their hair but after the first time he was more careful to just listen to their breathing and try to find the difference in Hunk and Keith's breathing rather than actually think of what they tell him to. So what if he only grew zinnias instead of Shiro's begonias and Black-Eyed-Susans or Pidge's anemone? 

He did try to be like the others, not to cut his anemone, bachelor buttons, heather, his striped and yellow carnations. Sure it was only one day's worth of thoughts but the looks that Keith was giving him and Hunk's hovering nearly made him grow forsythia. The next day he went back to clipping. He did get a few weird looks the next morning when he came out of his room with no blooms when the previous day he had been overflowing.

That was at least a year ago, and no one remembers now. Allura accuses him of being absent minded when Hunk and he are assigned a mission and only Hunk has fir needles sticking out of his hair. Shiro gives him disappointed looks when he oversees Keith and Lance's training, they both grow hydrangeas but Keith grows lavender when Lance's rhododendron shows itself. 

Lance doesn't turn down Keith's offer to train and he still rises up to Keith's taunts but he starts bringing his pair of clippers to his solo training sessions. There are times when he's caught unclipped, when Hunk barges into his room because of his nightmares, or Keith catches him training and sees the rhododendron mixed with marigolds and oleander. 

There are normally stages to someone realizing that he clips his flowers. Shock, horror or disgust, sadness sometimes. Without fail, everyone tries to get him to stop and without fail they were unsuccessful. 

It's exhausting and unnecessary, Lance is fine. 

He has a job to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Information gotten from 800florals.com and about flowers.com   
> zinnia - thoughts of friends  
> begonias - deep thoughts  
> Black-Eyed-Susans - encouragement  
> anemone - fragile, forsaken  
> bachelor buttons - anticipation  
> heather - solitude  
> striped carnations - refusal  
> yellow carnations - rejection  
> forsythia - anticipation  
> fir - time  
> hydrangeas - frigidity, perseverance  
> lavender - distrust  
> rhododendron - beware  
> marigolds - cruelty, grief  
> oleander - caution


End file.
